pandalandfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaids
Mermaids are mythological creatures that have the upper half of a human and the lower half of a fish. Appearance *Merpeople from Camp Fish Blood appear human, but instead they have shark-like teeth and a green or blue skin color. (Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus) *When mermaids from a Moon Pool come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow long copper colored tails and a matching top. Their tails are covered in scales and end in a classic dolphin-shaped fluke. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. (H2O: Just Add Water) *When mermen from a Moon Pool come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow long light blue colored tails. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. (H2O: Just Add Water) Human Transformation *There is a pool of water connected to the ocean that turns regular people into merpeople when the full moon passes over the cone of the dormant volcano called The Moon Pool. These merpeople also have various powers over water. (H2O: Just add Water) *If a human puts on a necklace given to them by a mermaid, they will also transform into merpeople. (Pair of Kings) Mermaid Transformation *A mermaid can normally get legs when a King of Kinkow carries her over the Castle Threshold. However, she can get her tail back if she touches salt water. (Pair of Kings) *A mermaid can also get legs if they use a Moonring. How this works is currently unknown. (H2O: Just add Water) List of Mermaids *Emma Gilbert (H2O: Just Add Water) *Cleo Sertori (H2O: Just Add Water) *Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water) *Isabella "Bella" Hartley (H2O: Just Add Water) *Louise Chatham - Temporarily (H2O: Just Add Water) *Gracie Watsford - Temporarily (H2O: Just Add Water) *Julia Dove - Temporarily (H2O: Just Add Water) *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily (H2O: Just Add Water) *Eva - from the 1740's (H2O: Just Add Water) *Zac (Mako Mermaids) *Sirena (Mako Mermaids) *Nixie (Mako Mermaids) *Lyla (Mako Mermaids) *Rita Santos (Mako Mermaids) *Mermando (Gravity Falls) *Mermando's family (Gravity Falls) *Aerosol (Pair of Kings) *Amazonia - (Pair of Kings) *Amnesia (Pair of Kings) *Ammonia (Pair of Kings) *Onomatopoeia (Pair of Kings) Notes *The manotaurs do not seem to like the merpeople. At one point in a Gravity Falls episode, Dipper vs. Manliness, Chutzpar mocked them, calling them "losers." (Gravity Falls) *Their voices change when they are about three years old. (Gravity Falls) *They do not like people talking about legs and walking, presumably because they want to have legs themselves. (Gravity Falls) *They have approximately 17 hearts. (Gravity Falls) *Merpeople cannot step (or flop) out of water without suffocating. (Gravity Falls) *They can make dolphin noises. (Gravity Falls, Pair of Kings) *The merpeople want to keep their existence hidden from humans. (Gravity Falls) *There is a book called "Mermaid Mythology" that holds a recipe for a Mermaid's Potion that can give mermaids the power to grant wishes. The potion was made using specific types of sea algae along with an equal amount of Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert, and Rikki Chadwick's powers. The potion has to be smeared on a mermaid's face for the wish to come true. (H2O: Just Add Water) *Amergris is an old substance that at one point in time was used to make beauty products such as ladies perfume. It comes from the intestines of a whale and it can be used to attract mermaids. It makes a human stink but makes them literally irresistable to mermaids. (H2O: Just Add Water) *Mermaids can sing a "Siren Song," which gives mermaids the ability to control men. (Pair of Kings) *Mermaids have a strange reaction to a type of coral. If they get cut by it, toxin enters their body causing them to go on a feeding frenzy for sea food. Then they start to turn pale, and their scales turn white. (H2O: Just Add Water)